


Kid Kids

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '16 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I Funny Yet, Flower Crowns, Fluff, GET IT, IT'S KIDS DAY, Kid Fic, M/M, SO YOU GET ACTUAL KID KIDS, Sterek Week 2016, SterekKids, flower beards, flower hair, i have a feeling this will be a recurring theme this week, losts of flowers, satyrs, super dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: Derek was lying on his back in the grass, a wide happy smile across his face. On his lap, he held a miniature version of Jason whom he was bouncing up and down on his knee. The kid looked no older than three.Heh. Kid.Another baby satyr sat next to Derek’s head, pushing picked flowers into his hair. Its tongue was stuck out of the corner of its mouth, in concentration.A third child stood from near Derek’s hip and waddled over to their father. The baby looked like it was a new walker the way it stumbled on its hooves, and it forced a coo to break out of Stiles.Derek noticed him then, and Stiles felt his heart skip when that megawatt smile was turned towards him. “Hey. We have some visitors.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Sterek Week 2016. Today's theme: Kids!

            Of all the supernatural creatures Stiles thought he may encounter, a satyr was not one of them. And though he ran into the man-goat hybrid in the woods, there were no lampposts in sight, so he definitely wasn’t in Narnia.

            They blinked at each other, seizing the other one up.

            “Um,” Stiles spoke first, as usual, wondering if he should call for Derek who had been patrolling the woods with him but had taken a different route back to his house. He’d still be within hearing distance, right?

            The satyr looked paralyzed with fear, so Stiles wasn’t exactly worried that it was going to be a threat. But he slipped his hand into his back pocket just in case.

            “Who are you?” Stiles asked.

            The satyr bleated, startling Stiles, but then it choked out, “I’m Jason, sir. My family and I are just passing through, sir. Sorry, didn’t know this was ‘wolf territory, sir.”

            The satyr was practically trembling, and though Stiles hated to put his guard down, he didn’t feel an evil vibe from this satyr. Everything he’d read about them said they were peaceful, at least in mythology. So he really shouldn’t have any worries. He dropped his hand from his back pocket.

            “Where’s the rest of your family?” Stiles inquired. “You’re not in trouble, as long as you aren’t a threat. My pack and I will help you in you need it.”

            The satyr seemed to relax at his words, at least his knees had ceased clacking together. Which was quite the sight due to the fact that they were goat knees. “I decided to scout the best route, left them back at an abandoned house back that a way.” Jason pointed a hand in the direction of the Hale House.

            Stiles pursed his lips. “My…Derek, the ‘wolf in charge of this territory, owns that house. We should head back that way so I can help explain you and your family’s presence to him. I promise he isn’t a threat.”

            Jason didn’t seem assuaged, though. “A ‘wolf! With my wife and children!”

            “It’s not like he’s going to eat them or something,” Stiles joked.

            Jason did not take it as a joke. “But he could! He’s a ‘wolf! He eats all types of animals.”

            “He doesn’t just kill willy-nilly, Jason. Calm down,” Stiles ordered and began walking in the direction of the house. “Now, the sooner we get there, the sooner you can see for yourself that Derek Hale is not a threat to you and your family.”

            Jason’s eyes bulged out of his head. “A Hale killed my great uncle.”

            Stiles almost tripped over a branch on the ground. “Well, it wasn’t Derek,” Stiles assured him, though anxiety was starting to well up in him as well. He quickened his pace. Derek was a rational werewolf. He wouldn’t go harming a bunch of children. Even if they had trespassed on his property. Even if they were supernatural creatures. Even if they maybe potentially had a feud with his family. Right.

            Not five minutes later, Jason and Stiles broke into the clearing surrounding the Hale House. Jason began bleating up a storm, probably calling to his family. Stiles could hear muffled response bleats back, and it relaxed the both of them.

            “Derek! You here?” Stiles shouted, following Jason for the satyr must have been able to tell by sound where he family was, exactly.

            From the direction they were walking, Stiles heard Derek’s response. “Out back, Stiles!”

            Jason broke into a hobbling run which was rather comical to watch as they approached the backyard, shouting, “Janice! Babies!”

            What sounded like a dozen tiny and meek bleats answered their father’s call, and Stiles rounded the corner to find the cutest sight he’d seen in a long while.

            Derek was lying on his back in the grass, a wide happy smile across his face. On his lap, he held a miniature version of Jason whom he was bouncing up and down on his knee. The kid looked no older than three.

            Heh. _Kid_.

            Another baby satyr sat next to Derek’s head, pushing picked flowers into his hair. Its tongue was stuck out of the corner of its mouth, in concentration.

            A third child stood from near Derek’s hip and waddled over to their father. The baby looked like it was a new walker the way it stumbled on its hooves, and it forced a coo to break out of Stiles.

            Derek noticed him then, and Stiles felt his heart skip when that megawatt smile was turned towards him. “Hey. We have some visitors.”

            “I know,” Stiles said on a breath, not sure if he was breathless from the long patrol walk or seeing Derek so relaxed and happy. “I found Jason —Oh, Derek, meet Jason. This is his family.”

            Derek looked hesitant to dislodge the children sitting on or by him, and Jason saw this, so he just waved from where he was standing next to his wife, Janice. “Nice to meet you, Derek.”

            “You as well. Your kids are adorable.”

            Janice had two children, looked like newborns, wrapped in blankets and huddled against her chest. She had a stern brow, but a soft smile on her face. “Thank you, Mr. Hale. And thank you for not attacking first and asking questions later.”

            “That’s not how we do things here in Beacon Hills,” Stiles assured them, lips tilting in a smile as Jason leaned over to babble at one of the children in his wife’s arms. Stiles counted six kids in all, the two with Derek, the two in Janice’s arms, the one toddler pawing at Jason’s legs, and an older child, maybe around five, who was picking flowers a bit away.

            “And you are?” Janice asked, not unkindly.

            Stiles jolted. “Oh, my apologies. I’m Stiles Stilinski. Token human.” He made finger guns, and without looking he knew Derek was rolling his eyes.

            Janice looked slightly confused, but she smiled through it. “Wonderful to meet you. And I hope we haven’t imposed upon you any.”

            “Not at all,” Stiles assured them, shooting Derek a look to play nice, not that with the way he was acting with the children he had much need to.

            “Definitely. You’re more than welcome to use the house, not that it’s much to use right now. I haven’t started on renovations yet.”

            Stiles snapped his head around, jaw dropped. Derek was thinking of renovating? His heart tripped over itself. Derek was staying?

            Oblivious to Stiles’ inner turmoil, Jason scoff-bleated at Derek. “It’s more than enough. We usually spend our days in the trees, but with the storm last night, and the babies, we just didn’t want to take any risk.”

            “Understandable. Are you planning on staying long?”

            “Just another day or two. My sisters are awaiting our arrival,” Janice declared, side-eying her husband who looked much less happy at reminder of her sisters. “We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

            “Of course not,” Jason groaned softly.

            With grace, Janice elbowed her husband and left him to deal with an injured side as she went to see her child picking flowers. The kid presented the bouquet to her mother and her mother looked at it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

            Stiles looked down at Derek and decided to sit on the ground next to him. The child on his now idle legs crawled over to Stiles, narrowly missing kneeing Derek in the balls, and settled himself in Stiles lap, hands reaching to play with his unstyled hair. He’d been in a rush this morning and hadn’t added any product, so it was a fluffy mess.

            “I didn’t know you were thinking of renovating,” Stiles spoke softly, dodging baby hooves.

            Derek turned his head to look at him, and a flower slid out of his hair and down his face, landing on his nose. Derek carefully plucked it off of his face and put it back into place. With now more hair available for decoration, the kid next to him began adding more flowers to the monstrosity.

            “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Just sent the plans to the regulators this week, should hear back soon and then I can begin.”

            “Well, you know, I’m hone for the whole summer. So if you need any help…”

            Derek smiled at Stiles, and Stiles smiled back.

            “I’ll let you know,” Derek promised.

            “Derek,” the child requested, capturing the werewolf’s attention.

            “Yes?”

            “I wanna do the other side too, please sit up.”

            Derek nodded, surprisingly without dislodging any of the flowers, and said in all seriousness, “Yes ma’am. Of course.”

            The child giggled and Derek helped the baby satyr climb onto his shoulders so that she’d have a better reach to style Derek’s hair.

            The child in Stiles’ lap looked forlornly at his sister, and Stiles bopped him on the nose. “You wanna do my hair?” he asked. The toddler nodded his head quickly and zoomed across the yard as fast as his tiny goat legs could carry him towards a patch of blue flowers growing near the house.

            “I’m gonna look way prettier than you,” Stiles boasted, adjusting a flower that threatened to fall from Derek’s front locks.

            “I’m sure you will,” Derek said. And though Stiles was sure it was meant as a tease, and maybe an insult, he took the words to heart. He felt his face flush and he ducked his chin to hide it. His fingers tingled from where they’d made contact with Derek’s hair, and Stiles ran his dull fingernails over them.

            “Cute kids,” Derek murmured. “Literally.”

            Stiles threw his head back and laughed, startling the baby satyr who had begun to pepper his hair with flowers.

            “Stay still,” the child demanded, and Stiles muffled his laughter with a hand.

            “As you wish,” he responded, sharing a look with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
